As a technology of a steering control device, for example, there has been prior art described in JP 2000-108914 A.
In this technology, a steering reaction force is generated based on a rack axial force acting on a steering rack, so that a tire lateral force acting on tires is reflected on the steering reaction force.
Here, in the above-described technology, the steering reaction force is generated based on the rack axial force, and accordingly, an axial force sensor that detects the rack axial force is demanded. However, the axial force sensor is relatively expensive. Therefore, there has been a possibility that manufacturing cost of the steering control device may be increased.